


The Nurse

by fruit1oop



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Age Difference, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Multiple Endings, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2020-05-12 19:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19236019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruit1oop/pseuds/fruit1oop
Summary: You are the head pharmacy technician for Mount Massive Asylum. Daily you give these poor souls their necessary medication in the hopes they'll someday be released to leave happier and healthier lives outside these cement walls.However life can be rather cruel sometimes.Perhaps you'll find a little piece of Heaven in the Hell that awaits though...Multiple Beaus. Multiple Endings. Who will you choose?Finished: Chris, The Twins, WaylonUpcoming: Father Archimbaud, Frank, Miles Upshur, Dennis, Eddie, ???





	1. Wonderland

**The Nurse**

* * *

_I'm taking her home with me; All dressed in white_

_She's got everything I need; Some pills in a little cup_

_She's falling hard for me, I can see it in her eyes_

_She acts just like a nurse with all the other guys_

_~A Perfect Circle - The Nurse Who Loved Me_

* * *

  
Another day at Mount Massive Asylum.

You opened the rolling gate of the pill counter you were in charge of as you stifled a yawn. You never did get used to waking up so early in the morning to get everything ready for your charges no matter how many months you've worked here.

A small, soft smile graced your lips as you thought of your boys, the men of Mount Massive who counted on you to bring a little sanity to them in the form of a tiny pill or injection. To them, you were a saviour, an angel in white, sent to quiet the screaming in their heads or help ease their physical pain after struggling with the guards during a difficult time.

You were in charge of the on site pharmacy. Four years of schooling and then an internship that quickly became lead pharmacist after the last one had been bitten by a patient and quit suddenly.

You didn't mind. You enjoyed taking care of these poor men. While they may have done terrible, awful things or simply had family drop them off and never looked back, you never judged. They were all broken and you tried to fix them to the best of your abilities. The hope and prayer that one day they'd be released back into society, saner and happier than they could ever be cooped up in their rooms.

You turned on the small red radio you had been allowed to keep in your little "Bunker" as the guards put it. It was just barely big enough to not be uncomfortably cramped with two doors on either side; one to the hallway, the other to the pharmacy proper. You had a slim desktop area where your computer sat, a comfy black office chair, a frequently used large first aid kit you kept well stocked, and of course there was the counter where patients approached to get their scheduled morning and evening medications.

It was all neat and tidy but you kept a few personal touches around so you wouldn't feel suffocated in the small space. Such as a snowglobe from your hometown next to your computer, you had taped a few drawings some of the patients made for you onto the wall (hidden from view to keep it professional looking), your favorite mug, and a rose made of yarn that Eddie Gluskin crocheted for you since actual flowers were scarce around here.

A small blush bloomed to your face as you briefly touched the yarn petals on the flower before shaking your head and getting to work. Punching in the code for the medicine room, you head back to get started. There was not much back there beyond shelves of pill bottles and a sink with cabinets beneath it where you kept things like cotton balls and wrapped needles, a medical waste bin screwed to the wall beside it and your precious microwave sitting on the countertop.

You filled your mug with some water and your drink of choice, putting it into the black box and punching in a couple of minutes for it to heat up while you started your job.

"Let's see now... Cups first, then we look at the list~" You hummed, gathering the tiny plastic cups with the patients IDs labeled on them. You set them on a metal tray alphabetically and grabbed the updated medications list from the doctors who prescribed them.

There was something a bit strange though. Most of the medications have been either cancelled or the dosages lowered severely. You frowned, wondering if this was testing you weren't privy to. The doctors here did lots of shady things you didn't approve of. When you decided upon a medical career you had sworn an oath to never cause undo harm. You took that oath seriously but it always seemed like you were the last one with morals around here.

Biting your lip, you followed the list with a sour expression, filling the cups with the proper dosages given as you heard the loud morning alarm buzz through the building, waking your charges from their slumber.

Putting on a smile as the patients were lined up in an orderly fashion you dutifully gave out prescriptions and scanned their barcode bracelets. The information going to your computer and affirming they had their medication for the morning.

"Good morning Frank. Did you get your beard trimmed yesterday?" You ask your first "customer" to the counter. The thin, bearded young man gave a small shrug and accepted his pills without complaint.

"Please try and eat something for breakfast. For me at least?" You coaxed him gently and he gave the barest of nods with a small smile in his bushy beard, shuffling off towards the cafeteria. You really did hope he would eat something. Even a bit of toast would make you pleased that he had food in his stomach.

" **I don't want no medication** / Come on, Pa. We gotta or else we ain't never gettin' outta here! / **We ain't getting out of here even if we take 'em!** " The next patient mumbled to himself, taking on varying tonal shifts as he argued with himself. Chocolate brown eyes darting to and fro as different personalities took over.

You smiled anyways, "Good morning Dennis. How's the family?"

" **Fuck you!** / Pa! Be nice to Miss (Y/N)! She's always nice to us! / **Shut up ya snivelin' lil shit!** / _Both of y'all need to quit it! The guards lookin' at us and fixin' for a reason to use that stick ah his!_ " Dennis, his " _brother_ ", and his " **Pa** " started arguing. Dennis quickly took his meds and started punching himself in the arm as his " **Pa** " punished him.

"Poor Dennis..." You sigh and turned to the next patient, "Good morning Chris." You tilt your head up to the massive man. Almost 8ft tall and built like a tank you admit you first felt intimidated by him when you started. But he was one of your most patient and calm charges, a gentle giant who was in for PTSD and anger spikes that led to an unfortunate incident.

"Morn..." He rumbled softly, accepting the tiny cup with his name and looking at it with a frown behind the plastic face mask that he wore to stop his skin picking, a symptom of his PTSD and self depreciation due to heavy harrassment and bullying on his looks and size. You could relate to be honest. There were times where you wished you could just mold your skin into looking perfect.

"Less than yesterday...?" He asked slowly.

"Yes. I'm sorry." You sighed and patted his arm gently.

He gave a small grunt and took the medication, setting the cup back down, he looked back at you with his sea green eyes, "Be careful today... lil' pig..." He patted your head gently. The guard at the counter tensed up with a hand on his baton like it'd even do anything to the muscular man. You smiled, feeling a protective comfort from him, there was even a little bit of dissapointment as his hand lifted and he went to follow the others to breakfast.

Your last patient was Eddie Gluskin who was being led from solitary. You were often conflicted with the man as a blush rose to your face and he approached with a boyish smile and his hands shackled to his waist. Guards said it was because he couldn't be trusted around women, but sometimes you wondered if it was a kink or power thing since they seemed to enjoy any little excuse to use bit gags and shackles.

"Good morning Miss (Y/N)!" He chirped before you had a chance to greet him first.

"Good morning Eddie. You're looking quite peppy today."

"Oh yes I had the most wonderful dream last night." He purred and leaned in close, "Would you like to hear?"

Your blush darkened and you peeked at the guard who was listening in as well with a raised brow, "Perhaps another time Eddie. Right now you need your medication."

His face twisted for a moment, "I'm perfectly fine!" He ground out through his teeth before calming himself as best he could, "But if you insist..." Obediently he opened his mouth and you placed two pills on his tongue. He swallowed them both and cheekily kissed your fingertips.

"Behave..." You warned him slightly.

"I should be saying that to you, mynx~" He laughed and the guard decided he had enough of the playful flirting.

He nudged Eddie sharply, "Go on! She's got other duties to get to and your holding everyone up!"

Eddie snarled, presenting the most animalistic display, but went on. Briefly his baby blue eyes, cold and lustful, turned to yours and for a moment you felt a shiver down your spine.

With him and the guards gone, the ward was suddenly dead quiet except for your radio still crooning softly in the corner.

* * *

_She's got everything I need, pharmacy keys_

_She acts just like a nurse with all the other guys_

* * *

You hummed softly as you pushed your trolley down the gleaming white hallways of the asylum. That song from this morning stuck in your head.

You were on your way to your day rounds, a guard following behind (and likely checking out your backside as you can practically feel his stare). Every patient who needed their medications halfway through the day you approached, scanned their codes, and gave them their meds with a dummy pop as a special treat. You rarely got to give those out anymore... Be it candy, cracker packs, or juice cups to make their days brighter. In fact if one of the doctors caught you, you weren't sure if you'd get in trouble or not.

"What a beautiful painting Father Martin." You coo softly as you approach the priest. The older, bald man looked up from his painting of a church surrounded by beautiful trees and flowers, "I wish our church was so beautiful."

"Thank you my daughter." He smiled and, with paint covered fingers, accepted his pill cup, "Might I have a root beer one?" He took his pills and you looked in your sucker bag for a brown wrapper.

"Aha! One root beer lollipop~" You handed it to him with a bright smile and he appreciated it.

"It's been so long since I've had one of these. I feel like a little kid again." He chuckled.

"I'm glad to improve your day, Father Martin." You patted his shoulder and went to the twins who weren't far from the priest as usual, "Pill time you two! Are you both behaving?"

"She plays with us." Neil, the taller of the two, looked at his sibling amused.

"Treats us like children." Alain, the shorter, raised an eyebrow in return.

"She means no harm though." They chuckled together, turning back to face you.

"I'm sorry if it upsets you. I was merely teasing." You said sincerely with a gentle smile. You knew they were both highly intelligent. Hell you've seen them speed through books like the Lord of the Rings and remember every detail.

"New perfume?"

"Smells nice."

"Nope. Though I did spill tea on myself this morning." You blush and giggled a bit, handing them their respective medicine cups.

"We don't understand why you continue-"

"Wasting away in a place like this."

"You should be somewhere more beautiful."

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be than taking care of all of you boys." You say sincerely and offer them a sucker each, Neil taking a cherry lolli and Alain opting for butterscotch.

"You're too kind."

"Too soft."

"You could get hurt."

"I know. Don't worry about me. Worry about getting better. I'll let you both get back to reading." You give them one last smile before moving on.

With your rounds finished you shooed the guard off since there was little else he could do now that you were back behind the pill counter. Though with who was approaching your counter you wish you hadn't.

"Doctor Trager... Mr. Blaire. What brings you both to my humble office?" You ask calmly, sitting at your computer and updating the schedules.

"Oh just doing a walkabout, seeing if everything is tip top as it should be." Trager leaned against the desk and grinned with his pearly white veneers. You resisted rolling your eyes and typed a few more lines in the program.

"Well the pharmacy could use more sedatives. Your guards certainly enjoy drugging up any patient as soon as they start raising their voice." You couldn't resist the bite in your tone, turning to Mr. Blaire with a cold look.

He in turn cocked a brow and frowned, "Watch yourself sweetheart. I'm your fucking boss."

"Yes well we're certainly not fucking anytime soon. So you're just my boss."

Trager snorted at your comeback and slapped Blaire on the back, "She got ya good Jer." He reached over and plucked two suckers from your treat bag. You grabbed it and clutched the bag to your chest, glaring.

"Those are for the patients!"

"You shouldn't be handing out treats to these freaks and scum. Especially knowing what they say about you when you're out of earshot." Blaire took one of the suckers Trager had nabbed and popped it into his mouth, leaning forward. "Pretty thing like you... they can't wait for a chance to get you in a quiet spot and rape the shit out of you till cum leaks from every orifice I bet."

Your face twisted in disgust and you stood up with the candy bag, "You're absolutely disgusting!" You turned on one heel and stormed into the pharmacy proper. Your heart pounding from the confrontation and tears threatening to spill down your face.

You took a few deep breaths and closed your eyes. Blaire was just upset he couldn't get in your panties. That was all. No reason to be upset.

The plastic bag crinkled in your hand and you looked down seeing it closed into a fist out of anger. "Filthy degenerate in a well tailored suit! I hope he chokes on his candy!" You toss the bag onto the sink countertop and went about organizing the pill bottles on the shelves with shaking hands.

* * *

_Say Hello to the rug's topography_

* * *

The evening pill delivery went without incident. The wards were quiet and you yawned, starting to feel tired yourself. So many of your charges had taken their meds and went to bed immediately after.

The idea of getting to your soft bed in the dorms made you hasten your step, the wheels of the trolley you pushed squeaking being the only noise among the rare scream of a nightmare and the snoring of your patients.

You sigh softly and roll your neck to get the kinks out, running on autopilot as you put everything away, type in your last report for the day, and lock down the pharmacy for the night. If anyone needed anything they'd wake you and you'd have to rush to get the sedatives and needles or whatever they needed but it was better than the guards having access to the stuff.

You nod at the guard watching the elevators and got in one, leaning against the back wall exhausted and wanting a hot bath followed by bedtime. You barely noticed the sandy haired man who got on after you did and went to press for the same dorm floor before realizing the button was already lit.

"Oh... uh... tired?" He gave a nervous smile, hugging a laptop bag to his chest.

"Exhausted. Can't wait to crawl into bed." You gave a small smile back to him, "Are you new? I haven't seen you around before I don't think. Then again I rarely leave my pharmacy post."

"Yeah I'm Waylon. Waylon Park. I'm here for a technician job. I started about a month or two...? ago and I guess we just never crossed paths."

"I'm (Y/N)" You held out a hand to shake and he did so out of politeness, "So how do you like it here so far?"

"It's... pretty scary but I need this job... I got a wife and two kids with one more on the way to feed." He chuckled and you nodded in understanding.

"Well... not to rumormong, but I'd watch the doctors more than the patients..." The elevator dinged and you stood back up proper, smiling at him, "It was nice to meet you. Maybe we can have lunch in the cafeteria later." You wave and headed to your dorm room.

Your dorm was small but it suited your purposes just fine. Bed, dresser, nightstand (with lamp), desk with chair, and a private bathroom. Again you had a few homey touches about the room, really hard not to when you've lived almost two years someplace.

Peeling off your white nurse uniform, you go to your bathroom and fill up the tub. Scrubbing the makeup off your face while it filled up and taking off your underthings. The hot bath soothed your aching muscles and you sunk in as much as you were allowed in such a tiny tub.

After the bath, your bed was a godsend and you went straight to sleep, hugging your stuffed animal with a self satisfied smile on your face.


	2. Missing

**Beep. Beep. Beep**.  
  
You groan and look blearily at your alarm clock. The glaring red numbers announcing 5 am and you needed to get ready for work.  
  
Crawling out of bed you prepare yourself for the day to come. Teeth brushed, makeup, hair, uniform, stockings, shoes. All very simple and easy to put together.  
  
Grabbing your keys from the dish you kept by the door, you leave and lock your dorm behind you, pausing as you feel something has changed in the asylum. Like there was static in the air that made the hairs on the nape of your neck stand up and goosebumps trickle up your arms.  
  
But just as suddenly as you noticed, that feeling was completely gone and the hallway was the same as it always was; slightly chilly with a fake lemon scent from the cleaning supplies they used.  
  
You shake your head. It must be your imagination. You're overworked and tired was all. And you rubbed your arms to get rid of the goosebumps, your sneakers padded softly against the carpet before entering the elevator.  


* * *

  
The day however seemed to confirm your eerie feelings. Chris didn't show for his morning medication which worried you. Without it he got very dangerous delusions that led to very dangerous situations...  
  
"Don't fret, darling. He's probably in another surgery for his back." Eddie patted your hand as he lingered by the counter.   
  
"Yes but they usually alert me for that. Besides... you know I worry about all of you boys."  
  
"And you're an absolute peach for that. I'm sure he's fine." He gave one of his charming smiles.  
  
"Ladies, if you're done chit chatting I have better things to do." The guard nearby commented causing you to roll your eyes.  
  
"If it's that much of a bother I'm sure he can make his own way to the cafeteria or I can escort him myself, Bob." You snap at the man. You never got to chit chat with anybody because you were one of the first to rise and last to go to bed and the guards weren't necessarily talkative types. With a sigh you turn to Eddie who had squared his shoulders and curled his hands into fists, ready to risk another night in solitary just for you. It was oddly sweet.  
  
"Go on to breakfast Eddie. We can talk later if you wish." You smile gently, patting his arm. His tense posture seemed to melt slightly and he pulled away from the counter.  
  
"Okay Miss (Y/N)" he lifted one hand and his lips brushed against your knuckles before he went off without another word.  
  


* * *

  
Afternoon rounds still had Chris MIA and now so we're the twins. That worried feeling returning in your stomach.  
  
Father Martin was reading his worn out bible in the recreation room and it was strange seeing him without Neil and Alain nearby.  
  
"Good afternoon Father Martin." You smile gently, giving him his medication, "How was lunch?"  
  
"Oh it was alright." He answered and you bit your lip slightly seeing his hands shake as he took the cup, "a bit lonely. But I enjoyed the pudding we got."  
  
"Lonely?"  
  
He swallowed his pills and held out his wrist for you to scan his barcode bracelet. "Yes... I don't know where Neil or Alain are."  
  
"You don't?" That surprised you and he blinked, staring through you with his watery blue eyes. With a sigh, you ran your hand through your hair, "What in the world is going on?"  
  
Your patients were vanishing, the doctors were lowering dosages left and right, severe budget cuts were going on, deliberate upsetting of patients...  
  
A gentle, papery dry hand wrapped around your wrist. You turn and look back down at Father Martin, shifting to sit beside him on the couch for a moment.  
  
"Everything will be alright. I feel a test of faith is coming..."  
  
"What... do you mean?"  
  
"You'll see. But the important thing is that you continue to have courage and be kind in the face of danger."  
  
"I... I understand..." You gave a small smile, "I better go back to work..." You stood up and he let go of your hands, allowing you to leave.  
  
Pushing your trolley towards the pharmacy you spotted Dr. Trager and jogged quickly towards him. While the man wasn't your favorite (or anyone else's in the building) he was one of the few capable of speaking with the higher ups casually and influence them.  
  
"Dr. Trager! A moment of your time!" You call and put your trolley aside for a moment.  
  
"Mmyesss?" He turned to look at you, pushing his silver framed glasses up his nose, "Ah Miss (Y/N) what can I do for you?" One of his gray brows arched slightly as he looked down at you.  
  
"What in the world is going on? Half of my patients are missing, my benzodiazepine orders have been denied for _budget_ reasons even though your guards are the ones plowing through my sedatives, and you have gotten rid of nearly all the recreational activities!" You place your hands on your hips angrily. They were harming your patients, harming _your_ _boys_ , "We're a fucking asylum! We're supposed to be helping these people! Not hurting them! I-" you were cut off from your tirade by Richard grabbing your arm tightly.  
  
"Miss (Y/N) I _highly_ recommend you calm yourself. We're just going through a rough patch, babe, nothing to get upset about. Once Christmas comes around and we get them donations rolling in we'll be fiiine." He spoke flippantly with a casual grin on his face that made you want to punch his nose in. You twist your arm trying to get him to let go of it but his grip was like iron, his nails leaving little crescent moons into your skin.  
  
"We might not even have till Christmas for most of these men! Staff should be the first to accept a hit on pay anyways to take care of our patients. There is something going on here and I'm gonna fin-" Trager had grabbed the front of your uniform and pushed you against the wall, lifting you up off the ground slightly so you were at his eye level.  
  
"Now listen here, princess. You are gonna do jack and shit. You're gonna go back into your little pharmacy counter and you're gonna do your fucking job or you can say buh-bye to all these oh so wonderful patients you think they are. You're meddling in things beyond your station and you'd do well to heed your betters. Got it?" He hissed low with his face so close to you his breath felt like hot steam on your neck and cheek. You swallowed hard, feeling like a lump of glass was in your throat. He's always been a sleaze but never this threatening before.  
  
A light ripping sound wrenched you both out of your glaring contest and you looked to the left seeing Frank in the hallway, tearing apart a square of toilet paper into little bits and chewing on them.  
  
Trager dropped you immediately and huffed, "Jer will be hearing about this little incident. Now get back to work." He strode past Frank and towards the elevators.  
  
You coughed and rubbed your sore wrist as the bearded man approached slowly.  
  
"You alright?" He asked, chewing on a wad of paper like it was gum.  
  
"Yeah I'm alright Frank." You wave it off and fix your uniform when you noticed his "snack" of choice, "Let me get you something to actually eat. You shouldnt be eating paper." You chide him gently and take his hand, leading him to the cafeteria to find him something to actually eat.


	3. Flood Warning

"I don't know what to do anymore... I've tried and gotten nowhere..." You say softly to your lunchtime companion, Waylon.  
  
It has been weeks since the confrontation with Dr. Trager and everything had just gotten worse with the only positive being your budding friendship with the half Korean computer programmer.  
  
All recreational activities had been shut down causing unrest and anger throughout the wards from patients. Eddie had been confined to solitary (again) for throwing a fit when the sewing workshop had been shut down. Father Martin was in what could only be described as silent mourning when the church had been locked up. Hell they weren't even allowed out in the courtyard anymore.  
  
Waylon nodded as you ranted and raved about everything that had been going on and how your boys were all hurting bad. His eyes going wide when you mention patients disappearing and coming back shaken and scared to death of _something_ they had been put through. He bit his lip and toyed nervously with a french fry on his plate, making doodles in his ketchup.  
  
"God... I wish I could just... do something..." You ran your fingers through your hair and clasped them behind your neck, head bowed and staring at the plastic table as though it held all the secrets you needed.  
  
"Maybe... maybe there is something we could do." He finally spoke; slowly, quietly, and cautiously. His dark brown eyes scanned the cafeteria before he scooched closer to you. "Look I... I know what's going on." He admitted and held up a hand when you went to speak, "Not entirely... All I know is that it's incredibly fucked up what they're doing in the basement. Some big experiment with brain waves and some shit. They've been putting patients in these... _things_... Bubbles full of wires and tubes and it's real messed up. Ever since they had me fix a computer bug down there I have been sworn to secrecy but I can't keep it anymore! I've been having nightmares since and it's just... it's just wrong. I know I'm not the most empathetic guy but it's wrong..."  
  
You stared at him with a look of absolute horror which told him all he needed to know. That you had no clue about this and weren't just playing him to get him in trouble.  
  
"So... what can we do?" You ask, voice trembling. They were doing experiments on patients. Treating them as less than human and suddenly it made sense for them to be cutting recreational activities. Can't have the lab rats be anything but terrified or drugged up higher than a kite.  
  
"Just leave it to me... If they find out you're in on what I'm about to do..." Waylon took a deep breath and stood up, picking up his tray.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Trust me okay?"  
  
"I... alright, Waylon..." You sigh softly and he heads off to get back to work, leaving you alone with just your jumbled thoughts.  


* * *

  
That was two weeks ago.  
  
You had yet to see Waylon or even get an email from the man which made you feel nervous. Your lower lip worried bloodied and raw a few times out of fear.  
  
Your hands shook as you look at the daily pill management list and tears well up in your eyes as so many names had been crossed out.  
  
"(Y/N)!!" You look up and see a guard jogging to your Bunker with a determined look on his face.  
  
"Yes?" You hesitantly return, already knowing what he probably wanted.  
  
"I need a sedative stat! Dennis is hurting himself again and refusing to come out of his room."  
  
Your eyes widen and you go to the back room for a sedative and needle before striding towards Dennis' room yourself.  
  
"Wait where are you going? Just let us handle this!" The guard swiped for the bottle in your hand and you held it out of reach.  
  
"We're running low." You explain, "If I can calm him down that saves supplies."  
  
That wasn't your only reason though. Dennis was one of the last of your boys left to take care of. You wanted to prevent whatever happened to the others happening to Dennis. He was already such a fragile soul.  
  
Arriving at his room, your eyes hardened as you order the guards pinning Dennis down to get off of him and leave. Sure they protested but not that hard, getting off of him and lingering by the door just in case. Dennis immediately scrambled to the floor and huddled under his bed, crying and bleeding slightly from his arms.  
  
"Hey Dennis. It's me (Y/N). How are you feeling?" You say softly, kneeling on the floor at a short distance. You wanted to coax him out rather than force him.  
  
"They won't shut up! I just w-want them to shut up!" He sobbed, punching himself in the head twice.  
  
"Who won't? Come on, stop hitting yourself... it's okay Dennis. Talk to me."  
  
"Pa and Timmy and Grampa! They're all so f-fuckin' loud and keep talkin' and talkin' and talkin'!!"  
  
"What are they saying Dennis? Is Grampa telling you to hurt yourself again?"  
  
"Y-Yes... a-and Pa keeps talking 'bout a flood and T-Timmy won't shut up about the st-static..."  
  
"Yeah? Well why dont we have a little quiet time while I bandage you up? You hurt yourself pretty bad this time, Dennis. You can tell me all about it and I'll listen."  
  
His brown eyes look hopefully up at yours and he sniffles softly, "Y-You will? Cuz them doctors they don't listen... they think I'm m-makin' it all up..."  
  
You smile gently at him and hold out a hand for him to take. Hesitantly he accepts your gentle and soft hand in his calloused, larger one and crawls out from under the bed. He's got bruises mottling his arms along with nail scratches and bleeding knuckles. His left eye was blackened with a broken vessel making it dark red and he had a bloody forehead from banging against the wall.  
  
"Can one of you gawkers go get the first aid kit under my desk?" You ask one of the guards and two left with one guarding the door to keep an eye on things. While they had gone to fetch your things, you got a warm washcloth ready, gently wiping away the blood. "Are they still being loud?"  
  
"They quieted some... / _You're such a little pussy Dennis._ " He grimaced and squeezed his thigh with one hand while you washed the knuckles of the other.  
  
"Now Timmy, that's not nice to say to your brother."  
  
" _Fuck you bitch. You got no clue what's going on do ya?_ "  
  
"Perhaps I do. But why dont you tell me then?"  
  
" _The static is gettin' worse. A flood is comin' and we gotta prepare._ "  
  
"As in an actual flood or a metaphorical one?"  
  
" _Meta-what?_ "  
  
"A warning or an omen."  
  
" _What do you think?_" Timmy snickered and Dennis took over again, looking calmer but still scared.  
  
"It's okay to be afraid Dennis. No matter what they say." You gently pull him down and kiss his forehead in a comforting fashion. His ears go bright red and the door swings open with the guard handing you the first aid kit.  
  
"Thank you. See? This situation could have been deescalated just fine without sedatives."  
  
The guard rolled his eyes and let you do your thing patching Dennis up.  
  
"Come on, Dennis. Let's go get breakfast." You smile when you're all done and stand up.  
  
"Okay... can I have pancakes?"  
  
"Sure thing, Dennis." You squeeze his hand gently and guide him to the patient cafeteria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dennis was a bit difficult to write but I hope I did alright.
> 
> Also a little bit of Waylon setting in motion the beginning of Whistleblower


	4. White Rabbit

Your shoes squeaked softly against the linoleum floor, echoing in the empty halls of solitary confinement. You hoped to God that what you had in mind worked. You _needed_ to see Eddie. If he was even still _in_ solitary and not vanished like the rest.  
  
So you decided to run a Bavarian Fire Drill.  
  
With a confident stride and a Clipboard of Authority in hand you didn't even bother to talk to the guards patrolling and they didn't bother you in return. They knew better than to get in the way of medical personnel that looked to be on a mission and sure as hell weren't paid enough to give a shit.  
  
You put up a ruse of peering through rooms and writing something down on your clipboard, in reality just simply searching for Eddie whilst making small checkmarks on the blank sheet of paper you had to make it look like you were working. You find him at the end of the hall and scan the corridor before pulling out your keyring and sliding the skeleton key to the solitary dorms into the lock.  
  
Eddie was on the bolted down cot's thin mattress, hugging the equally thin pillow to his chest. His pale blue eyes seemed to be trying to burn a hole in the wall opposite himself, silent tears leaking down across his nose and cheeks.  
  
When you closed the door behind you he jumped slightly and seemed to finally realize he wasn't alone with his thoughts anymore. He looked at you in surprise and sat up, quickly wiping at his wet eyes with his palm.  
  
"Miss (Y/N) to what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked cordially though confused. His voice was hoarser than normal.  
  
"I came to check in on you... they've had you in solitary for several weeks and I was worried." You approach and sit on the cot beside him.  
  
"That's very sweet of you... but you didn't have to. I'm alright." He coughed roughly and you frown.  
  
"Open your mouth, Eddie." You pull a tongue depressor from a pocket and he did so obediently. His entire throat was raw and swollen with a clear allergy rash. "You poor man, what did they do to you?! I told them no latex gloves! I told them about your allergy!"  
  
Anger burned in your eyes as you take out the tongue depressor. His gaze softening as he took your hand in his larger one, squeezing gently.  
  
"Calm yourself, darling. It's nothing I can't handle. I've gone through worse." There was a haunted look to his blue eyes.  
  
"Doesn't mean you should have to!" You spat, free hand gripping the hem of your uniform tightly. He shifted to kneeling on the padded floor to be at your eye height, cupping your chin and lifting it up.  
  
Your sad and angry gaze met his and you reach up, cupping his face in return. Slowly he laid his head in your lap, hugging your waist loosely. He inhaled slowly, smelling vanilla brown sugar lotion on your skin, wanting to remember this moment down to such details.  
  
After a bit of silence, with you combing his hair with your fingers in an attempt to both soothe your own upset self as well as comfort him, he spoke softly, "My mother used to do this when I was little..."  
  
"How are you feeling? I know you were pissed they closed your favorite activity..."  
  
The arms around your waist tightened, hands fisting in you uniform skirt as he tried taking a few deep breaths, closing his eyes, "Why did they shut it all down?"  
  
"I don't know, sugar. I really don't. The higher ups have been doing a lot of very cruel things I don't agree with but what am I to do?" You bit your bottom lip.  
  
One of his hands released your waist to rub slowly up and down your back. "Why are you still here Miss (Y/N)? You obviously hate this place..."  
  
"Cuz I want go help you guys... I really want you all to be happy and healthy. I want to see Chris own that little pig farm he's dreamt about. I want to see Father Martin with his own church. I want to see Dennis and Neil and Alain and everyone else with a family of their own and a steady job somewhere where they can thrive and be happy."  
  
"...And me?"  
  
"And you... You I want to see as the best damn wedding designer in the world." You cup his face once more and smile gently, "with your bride and two point five children. In a big house with that sparkling white picket fence and an apple tree with a swing in the yard."  
  
"Oh darling..." he breathed, eyes sparkling at the thought. You kiss his forehead gently and playfully ruffle his hair. "Miss (Y/N)!!" He cried out and knelt up, fixing his hair while you laughed brightly. His annoyed features smoothing into a small grin and a chuckle himself.  
  
In his minds eye he was already envisioning the wedding dress you'd wear. A soft cream maybe, no, pure white with red ribbons! A rich blood red would look so lovely with your skin. And a long veil edged in equally red lace. Pearls wrapped around your lovely throat... yes. He needed his sketchbook and pencils. He frowned remembering he was in solitary and you tilt your head, wondering what the man was thinking about.  
  
"Come on... I'm taking you back to your room. I think you've been _punished_ for long enough." You grab his larger hand in yours. The both of you stand and you unlock the door, leading him out while holding onto your Clipboard of Authority again.  
  
"Miss (Y/ N) is Gluskin being transferred again?" A guard asked. Honestly in truth he didn't care. One less crazy he'd have to watch over.  
  
"Yes I feel he's been here long enough. He's going to go back to his room and he'll be a good boy." You smile, putting on that condescending air the rest of the doctors had.  
  
Eddie nodded, playing along and pretending to look drugged out of his mind, "I'll be good... I promise."  
  
The guard shrugged and let you pass by. It wasn't his problem anymore.  
  
You squeeze Eddie's hand and continue guiding him towards the patient dorms. "Good job Eddie."  
  
"Thank you. Honestly I'm just happy holding your hand for once." He chuckled and squeezed tighter, almost uncomfortably so, but you didn't flinch.  
  
He didn't want to ever let you go.  
  
The two of you made it to Eddie's dorm room when two orderlies approached and grabbed him.  
  
"Wait what's going on?!" You gasp in surprise.  
  
"He's to report to the basement for further testing by orders of Doctor Wernicke." Eddie went pale as a sheet and started fighting harder.  
  
"No! I won't go back there! Miss (Y/ N) you have to stop them!" He begged you, tears welling up in his eyes as he struggled.  
  
"Stop! You're hurting him!" You grab the elbow of one orderly and he swings his arm around, shoving you against the wall. You bang your head against the concrete and fall to the ground in a daze.  
  
"(Y/N)!!!" Eddie shouted, managing to get one arm loose to reach for you before he got punched in the face.  
  
"St-Stop it... leave him alone..." You mumble weakly, vaguely aware of your face going wet with tears of pain and fear.  
  
They threw Eddie to the ground and one kicked him in the stomach and ribs a few times causing him to curl in on himself in instinct.  
  
"I said stop!" One last surge of adrenaline came over you as you jump on an orderly's back, hitting him with your smaller fists.  
  
"Get off me you crazy bitch!" He barked and grabbed the back of your uniform, pulling you over his head and throwing you down again. This time the world went black as the last you heard was Eddie whimper your name before getting dragged off to God knows where. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for such a long wait!
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and I want to thank you all for the kind comments!


	5. Down the Rabbit Hole

First thing you noticed when you woke up was the massive headache you had. Like a heavy metal band decided to do a show in your brain.  
  
Second, was that you were on a firm bed in one of the patient dorm rooms.  
  
Third, was that it was dark both in the room and outside the window.  
  
And fourth, it was _dead quiet_.  
  
"Nngh..." You moan softly as you sit up and brace your head in your hands, pressing fingers against your temples and rubbing briefly. You had too many questions and nobody to ask them to.  
  
Thinking back to your last moments before blacking out made you go pale and fret. Hoping Eddie was okay after getting beaten and dragged off. You feared that wasn't the first time its happened and it made bile rise to the back of your throat, thinking what they were doing to your boys.  
  
Standing up unsteadily, you go towards the door, heart pounding as you heard a giggle on the other side and then feet running away.  
  
Turning the knob, you found the hallways were dim with the glow of the emergency lights giving everything an eerie cast. Glass crunched under your sneakers and a breeze from a broken window tugged at your hair and clothes for a moment. Outside the rumble of thunder and pitter patter of rain began.  
  
"What... happened...?" You wonder out loud and start going down the hall.  
  
There was more broken glass, an upturned wheelchair, a wooden chair that had been broken with a leg missing, and many open doors.  
  
"Hello?" You call out softly, but only silence answered. You knocked lightly on a closed door and heard that giggle again.  
  
"Hello? Is someone in there? It's Nurse (Y/N)... can you tell me what happened?" You try to talk with whoever was on the other side and even jiggle the knob. Bit the door was locked and the person inside went silent.  
  
You sigh and give a soft, sad smile to the wooden door, stepping back, "Okay well... just stay in there then while I investigate. There's broken glass on the floor and it's not safe." You turned and continued heading down the hall to the stairwell.  
  
However upon reaching the fork in the hall where it was split into the eastern wing and the stairs and elevator you gasp out loud and stumble back in shock, hands covering your mouth as tears welled in your eyes. On the ground was one of the guards, beaten to a bloody pulp with his _head_ missing.  
  
"H-holy shit..." You managed to whimper as you pressed against a wall and slid down to your knees. Down the pitch black eastern wing something banged loudly and you jolted, backing up in the shadows as best you could through survival instinct alone. Though in your white uniform you vaguely knew it wouldn't help much.  
  
Quietly you looked to the dead guard and saw his flashlight on his belt. You crawled slowly towards him and winced as blood and gore soaked into your stockings and the sleeves of your favorite cardigan, your hands going sticky with the red fluid.  
  
With shaking fingers you tug the flashlight loose of his belt, "I-I'm sorry... but i need this..." you apologize softly to the corpse before standing.  
  
You clicked it on, the beam bright and near blinding after being in the dark for so long. Biting your lip you hesitantly shone the light down the eastern hall.  
  
It was empty with a few more closed dorms.  
  
Taking a shaky breath you turn the light to the elevator and see that the call button panel had been smashed. "Taking the stairs then... Alright no problem. A little cardio never hurt..."  
  
Tentatively approaching the railing you grip the metal banister and go the only way you could. A brief thought of staying in that safe little dorm room made you pause but you had to be brave. You needed to get out and get help.  
  
Shining the light along the stairwell made you hesitate again. **FOLLOW THE BLOOD** was written in black paint on the wall with an arrow of dark red... what you could only assume was the aforementioned blood, pointing down the stairs. Well that was foreboding...  
  
The stairs creaked beneath you as you moved slowly and tried to avoid the puddles of various fluids and overturned furniture. There was way too much blood for just the one body upstairs to have spilled.

* * *

**_Down, down, down..._ **

* * *

You steadily found more dead bodies when checking in on the other dorm floors. Doctors, guards, orderlies. Some you knew, many you didn't. Mount Massive was a place where friendliness and kindness in people came to die after all.  
  
You mourned for the situation, a futile wish that things never got to this state, but spent very few tears on the colleagues who treated the patients like chattel and you like a sedative providing minion meant to come at a moment's notice.  
  
Quietly you prayed you wouldn't see any of your Boys among the dead...  
  
You reached the ground floor, coming out of your dark thoughts with a start of realization. Shining your light, you frowned seeing the closest fire exit was locked up with a pipe twisted around the handles like a pretzel.  
  
"No use trying to get out there..." you mumble softly and freeze up hearing a loud scream that was quickly cut off by a strangled gurgle. Quickly you turn off your light and duck behind an overturned gurney, your heart fluttering like a hummingbird in your chest.  
  
A patient ran by and you opened your mouth to call after him but whatever you were going to say died in your throat at the sight of the bloody guard baton in his hand. He paused and looked around and you froze.  
  
He took a step towards your hiding place before the steady but faint sound of metal clinking on metal made him turn sharply and continue on his run, entering one of the rooms and slamming the door shut behind himself.  
  
Once alone again you let out the breath you've been holding with a small whimper, rising to your feet as you bite your lip. Thinking of the asylum map and the exits you could possibly take, you start heading for the next closest. You had to get help...


	6. This Way or That Way?

• _**Head to the security room**_

You had to contact someone, _anyone_ , of what happened here to get the situation back under control. Hopefully it can be done peacefully. God knew it had already gotten out of hand.  
  
You wondered if anyone else tried calling for help. Someone had to have... maybe?  
  
It was a long walk ahead of you as your flashlight bobbed with each step and sneakers stepped in blood or crunched over glass. A growing nervousness building as shadows danced along the walls and fled your light.  
  
Then your flashlight started flickering.  
  
"Oh no... no no no don't die on me you stupid thing!" You shake the metal torch in frustration before freezing at the sound of chains again. You didn't know if you should be terrified like that patient from earlier or not. Should you hide? Should you run?  
  
Bracing yourself, you brandished the dying light, ready to defend yourself if need be. Your heart pounding in your chest in fear of the unknown.  
  
> _ **Left 2, 3, 4**_

* * *

• _**Go to your pharmacy counter**_

First thing first, you had to get rid of this growing headache that was dulling your thoughts and filling your head with cotton. There was aspirin in your pharmacy and it wasn't too far from the stairwell.  
  
A small smile lit on your face as you picked up the pace. You didn't want to be out in the open for too long anyways.  
  
Your Bunker's light was glowing like a halo behind the rolling gate keeping would be looters out. And it did look like someone tried breaking in from the looks of things.  
  
You pulled your ring of keys from your uniform pocket and opened your pharmacy with a on air of familiarity. As if this was just another day.  
  
You half expected the guards to be coming in with the morning shift of patients any second now.  
  
After locking the door behind you, you jumped seeing two figures standing behind the gate on the other side.  
  
"Punctual as always."  
  
"I told you she would be here soon."  
  
"You did indeed."  
  
"Neil? Alain?" Your eyes widen in surprise and recognition.  
  
> _ **Angel**_

* * *

• _**Head to the Administration Building** _

You knew there was an emergency phone in the administration building. It was under lock and key but this certainly _was_ an emergency and you needed to get to it.  
  
Passing by your pill counter, you reached the doors to administration and tucked your flashlight under one arm. With slightly trembling fingers you looked for the key on your ring that would open the safety mechanism keeping the door locked.  
  
"Shit!" You cursed as you dropped the key ring with a loud echoing **CLANG** and dropped to the ground looking for it as quickly as possible. During your search you froze hearing a rapid panting approaching and a green light bobbed in the darkness behind you when you turned.  
  
"(Y/N)?" A hushed voice sounded surprised and you squint before turning your flashlight to the figure. It flinched and covered it's eyes momentarily.  
  
"Waylon!" You cry out happily recognizing your friend.  
  
> _ **Hypnotize**_

* * *

• _**Follow the blood** _

Following the blood seemed to work out so far. You didn't know if it was the best idea, but at the moment it was the only clear guidance you had so far. If it ended up leading to your death well, goddamn that was on you for being stupid enough to follow arrows of blood.  
  
But something in your mind was telling you this path made sense. It was just calling to you.  
  
> _ **Personal Jesus**_

* * *

• _**Head towards the cafeteria** _

In order to get out and get help you needed to prepare for the 5 mile trek into town.  
  
"Water, a knife..." Your stomach growled and you blushed, holding onto your stomach, "and food." So the cafeteria kitchens was your first stop in mind.  
  
You started heading to the staff cafeteria and the smell of death and oddly... cooked meat was growing stronger and stronger with each step. You stiffen as a buzz saw whirred loudly, filling the silence in an almost deafening way.  
  
> _ **My Part**_

* * *

• _**Go towards the male ward** _

Maybe if you calmed things down yourself it'd get better? It was wishful thinking. A fool's errand. But what else could you do? Call the emergency line and have Murkoff's men come in and do God knows what?  
  
You could do this. Most of the patients were usually just scared... mostly.  
  
Your hands trembled and you closed your eyes.  
  
You couldn't do this. You were terrified. This situation was way out of control. If you had help maybe but most of the staff had disappeared and the most abusive members laid on the ground dead.  
  
"Oh God help me..." You whimper and hear a soft noise, "H... Hello?" You call out cautiously, shining your light towards the noise.  
  
"Hello?" A quiet but strong male voice returned as a green light turned towards you. Your flashlight fell upon the figure of a man who didn't look like staff or a patient.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Miles Upshur, I was emailed by a Mr. Park to expose this place. Who are you?"  
  
> _ **Forsaken**_

* * *

• _**Go towards the female ward** _

The female ward was mostly empty as you made your way towards the gymnasium. There was an exit in a locked supply closet that had a ladder up to the roof. If you angled just right you could jump over the barbed wire fence and hopefully into a tree or some bushes. Hopefully.  
  
The last thing you needed was to break a leg and have to limp to the road hoping a vehicle would be there.  
  
There were two ways to the gym that you knew of since it had been shut down for budget cuts. There was the hallway that led past the vocational block or a more roundabout way through the courtyard.  
  
>You decided to go through the courtyard. Even though it would take longer there was less of a risk you thought.  
  
You just didn't expect the doors to the gym to have been chained from the inside.  
  
"Great." You sigh and looked around for a way inside or another avenue to try. You didn't expect to be hit on the back of the head and knocked out cold.  
  
> _ **Vermillion**_  
  
>Going through the abandoned vocational block was a bit eerie. There was no sound except for your soft breathing but you swore you could hear a faint voice and... music?  
  
Yes music. And it was growing louder the closer you reached the sewing rooms. Surprisingly... candles had been lit and placed sporadically about. Words were painted on the wall.  
  
"Welcome... Home?" You read slowly, your light making the words clear as day. There was even a cute little heart beside it.  
  
The music stopped and the sound of someone getting out of a chair made you clasp a hand over your mouth and scurry to a hiding place.  
  
"Darling? Is that you?"  
  
You knew that voice. Slurred slightly, but familiar. "E-Eddie?" You peek out slowly.  
  
"Darling! You're finally home!"  
  
> _ **Amour**_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for such a long wait. I'm currently battling depression, self loathing, and perfectionism right now. I'm thankful for all the kind comments towards my fic and wish you all to know I have no intention of abandoning this fic, only that I want to write within the best of my ability concerning plot and character.  
> Know that the next chapter should be coming out soon.


	7. Links 2, 3 ,4

_Can hearts be broken_  
_Could hearts talk_  
_Can hearts get pained_  
_Can hearts get stolen_  
  
_They want my heart on the right place_  
_But if i look down on me_  
_Then it beats left_  
  
_Left_  
  
_-Links 234 by Rammstein_

* * *

  
When Chris had left you in the topmost, farthest reaching dorm room it had been under the assumption you'd have _stayed there_ safe and sound with none the wiser.  
  
Idly he felt like a fool now for believing you would stay put while he took care of the containment breach. Maybe he should have taken your keys and locked you in...  
  
Well hindsight is 20:20 as the saying goes.  
  
He had been on his way to check on you when he saw you standing there like a lost lamb, blood soaking your clothes and holding onto a dead flashlight like it was a sword.  
  
"Lil' pig..." He slurred and rumbled around the bit in his mouth.  
  
He watched as your eyes widen in shock at his now monstrous appearance. He tried softening his posture but it was hard to soften an 8 foot tall behemoth with claws and a bloody face. Deep down that familiar feeling of self consciousness bubbled in his chest.  
  
However instead of screaming or running away... You approached him with a sad, gentle expression and reach up, touching his chained wrists and tracing the claw like fingers of his hand.  
  
"God... what did those monsters do to you?" You ask softly, tears in your beautiful eyes.  
  
With his other hand he cups your cheek and wipes a tear away with his thumb as gently as he could, smearing blood on your face in it's stead.  
  
"You should've stayed in the room..." He scolds you softly, "Not safe..."  
  
"What is going on? We need to get help!"  
  
"Helping... must contain..."  
  
"Contain what?" You look at him in confusion and worry.  
  
"The breach... it's dangerous and you must be safe." His claws tangled in your hair, pulling out the hair tie that kept it out of the way. It fell to the floor and you lean into his palm, pressing your cheek against the blood soaked flesh.  
  
"I'm fine... but if there's a breach it's my duty as a nurse to make sure you **Boys** are safe. You're a patient Chris... it shouldn't be up to you."  
  
Anger spiked through him, "I'm stronger than you."  
  
"Please let me come with you then." You beg, you didn't want to be alone again. And who knew how long it'd take for you to find another of your **Boys** again. You grip his wrist and stare up at his face with your large eyes, "I promise I won't get in the way..."  
  
"Lil' pig..." He growled, clearly not liking the idea at all. It was dangerous and you were so small and delicate... If you got hurt, he'd never forgive himself.  
  
"Please don't leave me alone..."  
  
"Go back to the room... Safe there."  
  
"If you don't let me come, I'll just follow you anyways!"  
  
He scowled dangerously, ready to throw you over his shoulder and lock you away somewhere safe. But you insisted, "Besides what if something happens? And I'm all alone and scared..."  
  
He watched tears well up in your eyes and it pierced his heart. What you were saying was true. Was it better to have him there to protect you or unsure if you were safe? _What if_ someone broke into your room? _What if_ there was nobody there to protect you? _What if_ the creature got to you anyways?

He didn't have time to deal with ' _What if'_ s.

"Fine..." he grunted and in one movement, scooped you up and put you on his shoulder. You squeaked and shifted yourself to be comfortable, your head almost reaching the ceiling.  
  
"Thank you..." you say sincerely and he huffs, walking along the halls on an instinctive patrol.  
  
"That bit must be painful... wouldn't it be better if I took it off?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Okay." You sigh and fall into a quiet observance. Empty halls where only the jingling of Chris's chains echoed, a scream or pitter patter of feet making Chris pause or turn towards the sound, more dead bodies...  
  
Though mostly it was extremely dark, making it hard to know exactly where the two of you were going. You really needed to find fresh batteries.  
  
  
As you sat on his shoulder you slowly started feeling that tingly static up your spine making you stiffen in alert. Chris paused his patrol and turned his head to look up at you curiously. You however were looking straight ahead as a brief figure made of black smoke appeared in the flickering light of one of the fluorescent bulbs overhead before vanishing in the shadows.  
  
A shaking breath came from your lips and you turn to Chris, "Is that it? The containment breach?" His eyes widened and he turned sharply, nothing there obviously but the tang of static was still strong. Chris's hand reached up and gripped your hip and thigh tightly, claws making tiny tears in your skirt.  
  
"Stay close..." he warned though it's not like you could go anywhere.  


* * *

_Can hearts sing_  
_Can a heart burst_  
_Can hearts be pure_  
_Can a heart be of stone_  
  
_They want my heart on the right place_  
_But if i look down on me_  
_Then it beats left_  
  
_Left ... Left ... Left_

* * *

  
How long had you been on the hunt? Hours, Days, Weeks? Chasing shadows and glances of wisps in this God forsaken asylum. It was all a blur in Chris's mind as he simply followed his instincts on where to go.  
  
Your flashlight shone along the decrepit walls and cracked linoleum floor, Chris's lumbering gait carrying you as his heavy boots echoed in the empty hall. A patient scurried away like a cockroach and you paid little mind to them. Chris made to follow but you put a gentle hand on the back of his neck.  
  
"No." A simple command and he huffed. Glancing at a nearby bathroom sign, he picked you up and set you down.  
  
"Break, lil' pig. I'll watch..." he folded his arms and stood like the bouncer of a club. You giggled softly and went into the bathroom to do business.  
  
His eyes scanned the hall, his breathing and you washing your hands in the bathroom being the only sounds. He heard the patient from before call a warning to the others, followed by the slams of doors and crawling into vents.  
  
He wasn't dumb, he heard what they were calling you now. The Seeker, The Guide, Chris's Keeper. He was the lion and you were the tamer.  
  
He wasn't blind neither. Despite what that damned machine made his eyes look like now. Your appearance had changed. Adapted to this life of hunting the Walrider. Your skin was pale and ashy, hair hung down around your face, slash marks marred your thighs now from Chris's claws holding onto you tightly, and you were starting to hear the whispers. The whispers Chris had that told him to pick and claw and scratch and bite like a wild animal with fleas because his own skin felt uncomfortable to be in.  
  
"Chris..." your gentle voice called to him and he looked down, kneeling once more for you to climb onto his shoulder. Your hand rested on the back of his neck as he rose to his feet silently.  
  
"Chris I was thinking... what if we went to the source?" You offer, unsure of how he'd react.  
  
"Source? You mean underground... don't have access..." he grumbled, putting his hand on your hip.  
  
"You may not, but  _I_  might..." you hoped you did at least, "if not we'll find someone who does and make them let us in." There was a fierce determination on your face and your nails dug into his neck just for a moment.  
  
Chris nodded and followed your flashlight's beam down the hall. Continuing patrol but now with a purpose in mind.  


* * *

_Left two three four left two,_  
_Left two, left two three four, left_  
_Left two, left two, left two three four, left_  
_Left two three four_

* * *

  
You stood over the cowering doctor with half lidded eyes and blood spattered across your dirty uniform. Chris thought you looked beautiful. A Valkyrie.  
  
"I won't ask you again. Give us the code or I'll let Chris add your head to his collection." You hissed softly. The smell of urine mixed with the copper of blood and ever present ozone in the air as the doctor pissed himself in fear.  
  
"It's in lockdown! You won't be able to get in without a keycard too!" He lifted a shaking hand, hugging a lanyard from around his neck and offering the ID he had. "Y-You know you won't be able to shut it down without consequences."  
  
You snatch the card from his hand making him flinch and sneer. "Maybe we should just take you with us then." You turn to Chris and gruffly order, "Let's go."  
  
Chris grunted and glared at the doctor. Rage boiling just under his skin. They caused this, they should be punished.  
  
"Chris... we're running out of time."  
  
He turned away and the doctor scrambled off, running for his life down pitch black corridors so long as he was away from Chris and his Keeper.  
  
You headed towards the elevator, pulling out your ring of keys as the both of you entered.  
  
"Are you sure about this little pig?" He asked you softly as the elevator ground to life and started going down.  
  
"I... I'm sure. The breach must be contained..."  
  
"I'm... worried what might happen to you." He admitted causing you to turn around. One massive hand cupped your cheek and you leaned into it, looking up at him.  
  
"I'll be alright. I promise. I'm more worried about you." You reach up and touch his face in kind, "Please let me take this off..." You gripped the metal bit and after a bit of thought he acquiesced and knelt down, letting you reach the strap on the back of his head and undoing the buckle.  
  
It felt strange, not having his mouth pulled back. He worked his jaw slowly as the elevator pinged and the both of you found yourselves in a pristine white hallway.  
  
"I see where all the missing budget went towards..." You mutter softly, staring down at the highly polished floor at your grimy reflection.  
  
But the static was stronger. Buzzing under your skin as you absently scratch annoyed at your arm, your cardigan sleeve pushed up to scratch it raw. Chris stopped your hand with a gentle one on your head as he glared down the hallway and started walking.  
  
"C'mon lil' pig..."  


* * *

_Can hearts be asked_  
_Could there be a child under it_  
_Can you give it away_  
_With the heart thinking_  
  
_They want my heart on the right place_  
_But if i look down on me_  
_Then it beats in the left breast_  
_The envier knows it´s bad_

* * *

 

It was horrible. You had had no idea this was what Murkoff was up to. The machine, _**Engine**_ , in front of you was gigantic and intimidating.  
  
"They... they put you in _this_?!" You cried out, tears welling up in your eyes. You scanned the room and rushed over to a still occupied bubble, Chris following much more slowly. His chest tight and flashbacks to what they did to him making it difficult to not freak out and just smash it all.  
  
"Billy! Oh God Billy! I thought you went back home! I didn't... oh God!" You pressed your hands against the glass and gave a soft sob, "Chris, Chris we need to get him out of there!"  
  
"Lil' Pig we can't... he's the source."  
  
"Wh-What?"  
  
"The breach... he's the source." He pointed at the small screen besides the bubble. A lot of it was code you didn't understand, but the few you did was sickening.  
  
"I... what do we do?"  
  
"I can make it quick..." Chris's voice was soft.  
  
"But what if there's a way to rescue him?"  
  
"Lil' Pig..."  
  
You turned back to the screen and started frantically searching for a way to get him out. The static was getting louder in your head again, heart pounding harshly against your ribs, and hot tears burning your eyes. Desperate you started pounding a fist against the bubble.  
  
"Lil' Pig... Piglet... Y/N!"  
  
Chris put his hand on your shoulder and hauled you backwards. You gripped and stumbled as you fought his hold before the fight just drained from you and you sagged against his chest.  
  
He said nothing as his arms wrapped around you, his even breathing and steady heartbeat slowly calming you down.  
  
**One, two, three... One, two, three... One, two, three...**  
  
You sniffled softly and wiped at your eyes with your hands. "...Make it quick... I-I can't watch..."  
  
It was too much. Another of your _**Boys**_ taken away. This one you thought had been saved as well only to end up like this.  
  
He nods and you hurry away, running out into the hall as the sound of glass shattering followed.  
  
You found a wall and sunk down, hugging your knees to your chest and burying your face in them. You didn't know how long you sat there before heavy boots approaching made you look up. Thinking it was Chris your eyes widened at the sight of an armed guard wearing a gas mask.  
  
"Get up." He ordered roughly, his rifle aimed at your head giving you little choice in the matter. You glared balefully at the man and slowly stood to your feet, "Staff? Name and Number."  
  
Not really wanting to talk you simply point to the ID tag pinned to your cardigan still.  
  
More footsteps as the man yanked at your sweater to get a closer look and your sneakers squeaked on the linoleum. You turn and see more men approaching along with a doctor in an electric wheelchair. He was wearing a breathing mask and his pale eyes stared at you impressed and curious. Why? You didn't know.  
  
"What are you doing down here Miss...?" He asked in a wheezy European accent, the guards staying close with guns trained on your form.  
  
When you didn't answer the first guard did so, "(Y/N), sir. She seems to be in shock."  
  
"All the better I suppose. I'm surprised you made it this far Miss (Y/N), though you aren't supposed to be down here."  
  
The first guard moved behind you, gun pressed against your spinal column. You stayed silent. Both wishing Chris will come and hoping he'd stay away for his own sake.  
  
The sounds of destruction in the Engine room made them all turn their focus from you however and you gripped your flashlight tightly, "Chris..." you said softly though the guard at your back shifted in alert at your tone.  
  
"Is someone else with you?"  
  
You fell silent again. You wouldn't let them hurt Chris.  
  
"Epsilon, Delta, you two check it out."  
  
Two of the group guarding the doctor broke off and went into the Engine room. You waited, holding your breath until gunfire and shouting echoed through the swinging doors The radio on the one behind you crackled to life with a male voice shouting, " _Alpha we've been compromised! Host is dead! I repeat Host is dead and we have a hostile! Delta is down! We need back_ -"  
  
"Epsilon?! Epsilon what is happening? Answer me!" Alpha turned to you and swung his rifle, the butt connecting to your head and knocking you to the ground. You felt an explosion of pain on the left side of your face and held a hand to your cheek, your flashlight rolling down the hall away from you. "Who is here with you?!" He demanded to know and turned to the other two guards, "Get Dr. Wernicke out of here now!" He ordered.  
  
The double doors exploded outwards as a guard (you didn't know if it was Epsilon or Delta) went flying through and crashed into the two guarding Dr. Wernicke, the both of them crumpling to the ground at the weight of the corpse. Alpha fired wildly towards the Engine room and you screamed, jumping onto his back. You grabbed frantically at his mask, trying to at least blind him.  
  
The other two managed to get the body off of them and Chris roared, charging through and slamming one guard to the wall, crushing his skull on impact. The other screamed, all the while Alpha managed to fling you off his back and the gunshot that followed echoed loudly in the sudden silence.  
  
You stood frozen in place, eyes wide as pain burned through your chest followed by overbearing heat.  
  
"( _ **Y/N**_ )!!!" Chris shouted, dropping the head of the other guard. You've never heard such anguish in his voice before.  
  
You gave him a gentle smile, tears flowing from your eyes as you collapsed to your knees and fell backwards.  
  
There was more fighting as Chris ripped off Alpha's head like it was a twist top to a soda bottle. Dark spots swam in your vision, that heat had vanished and now it was so cold... You just wanted to close your eyes.  
  
Warm hands cradled your head gently as you were pulled onto Chris's lap. Something wet hit your cheek and you looked up. Chris was crying.  
  
"H-Hey... it's okay..." You tried comforting him, reaching up with a shaking hand. Chris grabbed it and lowered it quickly.  
  
"No save your strength. We can get you to a hospital if I can stop the bleeding."  
  
You let out a light laugh that hurt your chest and you coughed, blood spattering onto his face.  
  
"I'm glad I met you Chris... I want... want you to... be happy... I love you..." your chest was tightening and it was getting harder to breath let alone speak.  
  
"I love you too..." He pulled you close to him. Your limbs going limp, faintly listening to his pounding heart...  
  
You closed your eyes...  
  
And a calming darkness took you...  
  
  
  
  
" _Gott in Himmel. She's become the Host_."  
  
  
  


* * *

  



	8. Angel

_Who in their lifetime is good on Earth_

_And will become an angel after death_  
 _You look to the sky and ask_  
 _Why can't you see them?_  
  
_\- Engel by Rammstein_

* * *

  
They had been following you since you left the dorm that Chris had put you inside. Silently watching as you react to the first inkling of the Hell that was going on downstairs. Carefully keeping you safe from a distance.   
  
Neil pulled his machete from the prone body of a doctor and looked at his twin, "Where do you think she will go?"  
  
"She always returns to the Bunker. All we have to do is wait."   
  
"Perhaps you're right. Though I hate waiting."  
  
"Patience, brother. We can entertain ourselves until she does."  
  
"Very true." Neil bobbed his head in a nod and motioned for Alain to lead the way if he so wished.   
  
But the two didn't have to wait for very long. You went to the Bunker right away, or seemed to, and Alain gave an amused smirk towards Neil who resisted rolling his eyes.  
  
You had locked yourself in the white, pristine little room. Safe and sound like Chris had wanted. Perhaps he should have come here instead of an unfamiliar place you would wish to leave.  
  
They approached the rolling gate like silent hunters, observing as you hauled out the giant first aid kit you kept from under the desk and search for some aspirin.  
  
"Punctual as always." Neil broke the silence first, causing you to jump startled and drop the bottle of aspirin with a loud rattle of pills.   
  
"I told you she would be here soon." Alain looped his fingers in the grating of the gate, leaning in to see better.   
  
Neil nodded once more, "You did indeed."   
  
"Neil? Alain?" You stared wide eyed at the duo, trembling and with the headache going worse at all the noise.  
  
"Correct. Are you alright Miss (Y/N)? You seem shaken. We did not mean to frighten you." Alain lied easily. It was... amusing seeing you startled like a rabbit who finally saw the fox in the brush before the kill.   
  
"Oh I'm alrig- oh what am I saying? What the Hell happened here?!" You shouted and reached for the aspirin bottle under the desk,"I get knocked unconscious, wake up in a strange room, and find the entire asylum has gone to shit!" You grabbed the bottle and stood back up, with shaking fingers you twist off the top and pour a handful of pills on the counter, "There's dead bodies everywhere, I got blood all over me, and there's this fucking static in my head giving me a fucking migraine!" You slam the bottle back down, panting hard from your rant and glaring at the twins.  
  
After a moment of silence, Neil spoke up, "Feel better now?"   
  
"NO! Why are all my coworkers dead?!"   
  
The two men looked at one another and Alain sighed, "We were in our cell."  
  
"The power went out and we were released."  
  
"Us prisoners rioted."  
  
You frowned and took two aspirin off the countertop, swallowing them dry before commenting slowly, "Prisoners? What do you mean prisoners?"   
  
"You do not know?" The twins were surprised. They had fought hard against the idea that you had known, that your sweetness and kindness was just hiding a cruel center that would leave them to suffer and die. No. That wasn't you. You were honest in your feelings.   
  
"If I did, I doubt I'd still be alive..." you rub your arms, looking past Neil and Alain towards a dead body on the ground.  
  
"True."   
  
"Then we must tell you. They were taking patients downstairs to a machine and experimenting upon us."  
  
"They returned some of the patients but not us."  
  
"We apparently had... positive results."   
  
"Just enough for a few more trials."  
  
You held a hand to your mouth in shock. What have they been doing? They've been hurting _your_ **Boys**. "That... explains a lot... sadly enough. Oh Neil... Alain..."   
  
"Do not cry Miss (Y/N). What is done is done." Alain shrugged.   
  
You took in a deep breath and nodded, "Can you show me this machine?"  
  
"We cannot. Chris is keeping everyone from it and we find it's for the best." Neil shook his head.  
  
"Then what...? What can I do?"  
  
"Do what you do best. Take care of the patients of Mount Massive." Alain answered.  
  
"What about getting help? I can't just sit here while you all hurt yourselves and my coworkers are murdered for things they may or may not know about!" You cried out, thinking of Waylon and praying he got out safely or something. He for sure didn't deserve to be killed when he tried helping.  
  
"You wish to abandon us?" Alain frowned, his gaze going cold.  
  
"Of course not! But this needs to stop! No more deaths! No more pain and suffering!" You slap your hands on the countertop.   
  
"It will stop. We just need your help. You will see. We promise you." Neil tried soothing things over.   
  
You look him in his eyes. He seemed so confident and sure. You found yourself lost in trying to think of a solution.   
  
"Come with me then..." You try one last time.  
  
"And go where? Arrested immediately once we reach town? Shipped off to another asylum afterwards? We _belong_ to Mount Massive now... and you can feel it too."   
  
Your breath caught in your throat as you shook, fingers looped in the grate between the three of you.   
  
"Just trust us."  
  
"Please."   
  
"I... I can't."  
  
"Would it help if we were back on our medications?"  
  
That caught your attention and you frowned, "You have been off your meds?"  
  
Alain nodded, "And we know we need them. All the patients need their medications." He crooned softly, pressing his forehead against the metal grate, eyes boring into your own, "And you're the only one who can give us them."  
  
"So will you help us help you." Neil added, catching onto his brothers version.  
  
"I... I suppose. Let me go get it from the back. I believe I remember your dosages..."   
  


* * *

_First if the clouds have gone to sleep_  
 _You can see us in the sky_  
 _We are afraid and alone_  
  
_God knows I don't want to be an angel_

* * *

  
They stood watch as you pulled up the rolling gate cautiously.   
  
Heat burning your cheeks as you realize something about your two sentinels, "Can I ask... where are your pants?"   
  
"Too confining." Neil murmured and you rubbed your temple momentarily.   
  
"Okay then... I'm not gonna debate it. It's not like I haven't seen penises before." Being a nurse you were used to being exposed to all sorts of private matters somewhat unfortunately.  
  
"How is your headache?"   
  
"Still there but its dulled for now at least. Thank you for asking." You go back behind the counter locking the door from the inside as the twins had told you to. "I still don't understand what you two mean by taking care of you all. What about all the dead bodies and I'm just one person. Taking care of you two sure, but..."   
  
"This is where you belong."   
  
"Trust us."  
  
You sigh and rub your face, muttering under your breath, "Says the two naked, machete wielding men..."   
  
You lift your head hearing the light shuffling of feet and your guards stood at attention, hands wrapped around their machetes as a patient approached timidly.  
  
Your eyes widened momentarily before automatically plastering on a gentle smile, "Hello there. Are you alright?"  
  
"I... I'm here for m-my medication? I-I can't sleep without it." He asked unsure.  
  
"Let me see your wristband sweetheart and I'll go get it from the back."   
  
He held out a thin wrist with the barcode bracelet hanging loosely off of it. You scanned it in and your computer beeped a name and that he was on the highest dosage of Trazadone in the evenings.  
  
"I'll be just a moment." You smile warmly and the patient nodded. His nervous eyes gazing at either twin framing the gate and then down at the counter, drumming his fingers against the white plastic top.   
  
You return quickly enough and hand him his pills in a little cup. "Here you go sweetie. Go on and rest after this. It's nothing but a bad dream." You coo and he smiled, taking the pills and shuffling off back to his dorm room.  
  
"Huh..." You scratch the back of your head, "I... honestly didn't think of continuing everything as normal." You admitted softly.   
  
"Told you." Alain smirked slightly.   
  
You rolled your eyes, "Yeah yeah Smarty-No-Pants..."  
  


* * *

_They live behind the sunshine_   
_Separated from us, infinite expanse_   
_They must cling to the stars (very tightly)_   
_So they won't fall from the sky_

* * *

  
After that, to your never ending surprise, more patients started coming to get their medications as if nothing ever happened. As if the corpses and stench of blood had always been there. Filing in in the mornings, afternoons, and evenings like normal.  
  
Worried about what would happen when the medication ran out, you also started taking over therapy sessions. It started small, with just listening as a patient told you about their nightmare. And like before, word spread that you would listen to them.  
  
You did solo sessions, group sessions, anything the patients needed. It was difficult being the only seeming staff member left, but you managed as best you could with Neil and Alain's help.   
  
You weren't a psychologist. You didn't have a lick of knowledge concerning reasonable coping methods and deep psychosis or if the medications you gave even helped...   
  
But still you listened.  
  
And... They started leaving gifts in return.   
  
Drawings of kittens and sunshine done in crayon, pretty rocks or coins they'd find in the courtyard, snacks from broken in vending machines, etc. And if they had a bit of blood spattered on them you ignored it with a cheerful smile.  
  
They had cleaned up the area as well. Your Bunker was sacred. And you were their angel.  
  
You were tired, but they needed you. They all needed you.  
  
"I can't keep doing this..." You say softly to the twins when you finally got a moment of peace to yourself. You sat in the prescription room, laying on the mattress they brought you.   
  
You've made the backroom your new home now. Had to really. And the twins had bunked down with you, refusing to leave your side. Your saving grace of privacy being the curtains you pinned around your mattress.   
  
"Yes you can." Alain picked up your left foot and took off the shoe. His strong, nimble fingers massaging the sore muscles.   
  
You let out a sigh and try to relax. Neil approaching from behind and gripping your shoulders before massaging them too.   
  
"But for how long?" You ask, "Food will run out. Medications will run out. People will _find out_." You flinch as Neil's thumbs pressed against a tight knot on the back of your neck before it melted away under his ministrations. A low, pleased moan coming from your lips making the two smirk.  
  
"Leave that to us." Alain kissed the top of your foot.   
  
"Focus on your tasks at hand." Neil kissed your temple.  
  


* * *

 _First if the clouds have gone to sleep_  
 _You can see us in the sky_  
 _We are afraid and alone_  
  
_God knows I don't want to be an angel_

* * *

  
"Miss (Y/N) we have an Outsider."   
  
You look up at Neil through long, unkempt bangs and briefly paused tossing an empty bottle of Aripiprazole between your hands. Your nails clicked against the plastic and you raise an eyebrow wondering why they haven't been killed yet like the others who dared to enter Mount Massive nowadays.   
  
"They're a reporter. Names Miles Upshur." Neil handed you a plastic reporter's badge and you hum in thought.  
  
"Bring him here." Neil and Alain nodded and went to fetch the so called reporter.   
  
What Miles had been expecting, it certainly wasn't this.   
  
A shrine to prescription medication with you as it's Holy Goddess.   
  
Bowls of coins, candles that burned brightly, flowers both dead and alive, toys, drawings, candy, writings on the wall celebrating your existence, angel wings painted behind your chair...  
  
And amongst the treasures was you, an exhausted nurse with dark circles under your eyes, jagged nails, and a torn and bloody uniform. Your long hair hid your face from view until you looked up, one cautious, but curious eye peeking through the matted locks.   
  
"An Outsider hm... reporter even. Why have you come here? Why now?" You coo, voice soft and crooning like a mother to a child. A tone of voice you've taken on long ago as it soothed your Boys.  
  
"Several weeks ago I was contacted by an employee of Murkoff's that there was human experimentation towards inmates-"  
  
"Patients." You interrupted.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"They're patients, Mr. Upshur. Not prisoners." You cross your legs and lean back in your chair, fingers steepling together.   
  
Miles simply nodded and scratched a few notes in his journal, "Patients then. But so the human experimentation is true?"  
  
"Oh yes. Very true. I have dear Chris containing _**It**_ though." A flash of recognition came to the man's face as he grimaced and you chuckle. "I see you met him. And lived. Bravo, Mr. Upshur."   
  
"Right. So what were you before the riot?"  
  
"Oh? What a strange question..."  
  
"Sorry but... You look just like the patients here but I wasn't aware Mount Massive had female patients anymore."  
  
"They didn't. I was... am a nurse. I provide medication to the patients."  
  
"You still do? I would have thought you'd run out long ago."  
  
You chuckle darkly and toss him the empty pill bottle you had been toying with, "Oh Mr. Upshur... we found a way. I promise you that."  
  
"I see..." He stared at the blood splattered bottle before setting it on a table, "So what are your plans? To just continue here? Don't you miss the outside world? Your family?"  
  
"Mr. Upshur... this is my family." You giggle and the twins each put a hand on the back of your chair, hands tightening around their machetes. Your smile dropped from your face and you look seriously at him, "I hope you realize I can't let you write an article on us... they'll take away my **Boys**... and I can't have that."   
  
You snap your fingers and Miles runs.   


* * *

_First if the clouds have gone to sleep_  
 _You can see us in the sky_  
 _We are afraid and alone_  
  
_God knows I don't want to be an angel_

* * *

  
When _**THEY**_ came, your **Boys** fought tooth and nail to stay. Nobody wanted to leave. A part deep in your subconscious knew this was for the best. But still you struggled when the men took away Neil and Alain and wrapped a blanket around your shoulders.  
  
" _Stockholm Syndrome, co-dependancy with a saviour complex, and PTSD_." Was your diagnosis as you sat in Lavender Hills Psychiatric Hospital. Your skin clean for the first time in a long time, hair cut to shoulder length and freshly washed, nails trimmed, and wearing a white t-shirt with mint green pants that had an elastic waist.   
  
"I want to go _home_. Where are my **Boys**?" You beg the doctor, a kindly old man who went by Dr. Castren.   
  
"Your boys are safe and sound Miss (Y/N) and are going through their own recoveries. I understand your concerns but Juniper Hall is a fine asylum and they're getting the best care they can get I promise."   
  
"No... no they're being abused again. I just know it..." You mutter softly, hands shaking, "They need their medications! I need to give them their therapy sessions... they must be lost without me!"   
  
The doctor sighed and looked at you sympathetically, "Miss (Y/N), the world does not have to rest on your shoulders."   
  
"But..."  
  
"I have something for you." He cut you off and pulled out an envelope that had your name on it, "Hopefully this will ease the mental burden you had forced upon yourself."   
  
You took the simple cream colored envelope and opened it up. Inside were photographs of your **Boys** at Juniper Hall Sanitarium. They were wearing uniforms like you were, only the pants were blue instead of green, and were doing activities they loved like they had done at Mount Massive before things went to Hell.   
  
Father Martin was painting in the garden, Frank was learning how to cook, Dennis was playing a guitar, Eddie was knitting, Chris was feeding birds...  
  
And in the last photograph the twins were looking at the camera and smiling. A copy of Lord of the Rings between them.   
  
Tears welled up in your eyes and you felt both relief and sadness. They were doing fine without you.   
  
"I was told they all look forward to seeing you again and wish you to get better soon so you can visit." Dr. Castren smiled beneath his bushy snow white beard, "I believe with patience and therapy you can in 4 to 5 years. Now how does that sound?"   
  
"That... sounds wonderful Doctor..."  
  
Maybe it was time to focus on yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I did the twins justice. They are very difficult to pin down for a story! 
> 
> *silently dreading writing Frank's chapter because I have no clue what I'm doing half the time*


	9. Hypnotize

**Hypnotize**

_Why don't you ask the kids at Tiananmen Square?_   
_Was fashion the reason why they were there?_   
_They disguise it, hypnotize it_   
_Television made you buy it_

_-Hypnotize by System of a Down_

* * *

"Waylon!" You cry happily at the sight of your friend and rush over, hugging him tightly. He's surprised but soon his arms pull you to his chest and he gives a sigh of relief, burying his face in your hair and holding you back just as desperately tight. 

"Thank God you're okay (Y/N). I was worried they would get you too and I'd find you dead like the rest." Waylon gave you one last comforting squeeze before letting you go.

You shook your head and your relieved smile slowly dropped as you took in his attire, "God what happened to you? Why are you in a patient's uniform? What happened to your leg?!"

"Shh! Not here... let's find somewhere private first. It's not safe out here. Trust me." He took your hand and held it tight.

You took a deep breath and nodded, "Administration Building is locked. Let me find the key."

You sweep your flashlight along the ground before finding your keys, the little teddy bear keychain attached to them smiling up at you with it's little beady eyes. 

"Ah there you are." You pick up the keys, briefly letting go of Waylon's hand. You felt him immediately grip your uniform as if you'd vanish from thin air if he didn't have contact with you, his hand holding onto your cardigan with white and shaking knuckles. You made no comment upon this as you unlocked the admin door.

* * *

_I'm just sitting in my car and waiting for my-_

* * *

The Admin Building, despite your hopes and wishes, however, was just as disoriented and razed as the rest of the building. Your hand quickly grabbed onto Waylon's as you sucked in a sharp breath and looked around with nervous eyes as if someone would attack at any moment.

"Shit..." Waylon whispered and you nodded. 

"I... I don't hear anything so... maybe it's empty and they all moved on?" 

"Hopefully. I've had enough _excitement_ to last me a lifetime..." 

"Come on, we need to get that ankle bandaged before it becomes infected." He limped beside you as you both walked through the silent, empty main hall.

"We should head to my dorm room. There I have my laptop and stuff... If it hasn't all been destroyed that is."

"Why would it all be destroyed?"

He sighed and shook his head, "I'll tell you when we're in a safe place. Right now we should be quiet. Even if nobody is here, we could alert someone and be in for a world of trouble."

You look at him in surprise but fell quietly, the two of you walking through the hall towards the stairwell that led up to the staff dorms. It was slow going with his injured ankle but safer than alerting anyone to your presence by trying to use the elevator. You pulled his arm across your shoulders and helped him along the way, letting him keep the weight off his bad leg as best as possible. 

The further the two of you went up, the more... normal everything looked. Untouched mostly with only a few pieces of upturned furniture or a handprint of blood keeping the both of you just unsettled enough to not get comfortable in the dead silence.

Peeking through an open doorway gave you pause. A group of patients were quietly watching static on the big screen in the staff rec room. Waylon tugged on you to hurry past and you allowed him to. But the images of patients just staring at nothing was burned in your mind. What was going on?

* * *

_She's scared that I will take her away from there_   
_Her dreams and her country left with no one there_   
_Mesmerized the simple-minded_   
_Propaganda leaves us blinded_

* * *

The two of you reach his dorm room and seal off the door by pushing his dresser against it. 

"Shit I hope it's all still here." Waylon cursed as he looked at the ransacked room and went to the bed. He shimmied underneath and there was a shifting of something metal. He sighed in relief and climbed back out, holding a laptop and an external hard drive. At your questioning stare, he responded, "I hid all this stuff in the vent under my bed, figured nobody would think to look there really."

"Seriously? In the vent?" You blink and he shrugged.

"Hey it worked didn't it?" He grinned momentarily before licking his chapped lips and setting it all on his desk. "You know that day you vented to me about patients missing and stuff? And I told you to let me handle it? Well this is what I've been doing. I've been hacking into the system and finding every piece of dirt I could find on this place. From Blaire's cocaine habit to the real shit... The Morphogenic Engine."

"What is that?" You ask slowly. You have never heard of this... engine before. What could they possibly be doing?

"I don't know all the medical terms for it but it's... this big machine where they shoved patients into these bubbles, filling them full of tubes and... It was horrible (Y/N)... they would scream and beg to just be left alone and let go. One even got loose and ran up to the glass when I was working and... God he just begged me to help. After that I tried contacting this reporter I knew from College. I didn't know who else to contact... I mean if you were the police would you believe all this stuff?"

You just shrug and bit your lip, "There would have been someone who would have come to inspect..."

Waylon sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Well now we can only hope they'd believe me when I contact them." He turned to the computer and started setting up.  

"I don't know about this... what if they hurt the patients?"

"The patients? What about us?! We're the ones in trouble here, If you haven't noticed we might as well be the last two members of staff still alive!" He turned to you with an incredulous stare.

"You don't know that..."

"A lot of these guys have done shit that can't be taken back with an 'I'm sorry', (Y/N)" He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, looking pained.

You felt the stinging of tears in your eyes and your shoulders shook, "B-But... I don't want anyone else to die..."

"(Y/N)... at this point death may be the only mercy left to give to them. You've seen what they've become, how much this place has made them suffer. Wouldn't it be better for them to not have that pain anymore? I know you always try to look on the bright side and see the good in others but for fucks sake (Y/N) we're gonna die if we don't get out of here."

You turn away and Waylon sighed and started bringing up his onion router and break through the firewall Murkoff had put up. The tapping of keys being the only sound for a while alongside the rushing of blood in your ears.

You had failed. 

All your hard work trying to keep everyone safe and happy. It was all for nothing.

A sob came from your lips and you sunk onto Waylon's bed and just cried, feeling useless and a failure.

"They will have justice you know... No matter what, when we get out of here I'll spread the story of what happened here to every corner of the internet and then some until every goddamn person on the planet knows what Murkoff did." Waylon spoke softly. You look up at him, tears staining your face. He was looking at the computer screen, the pale blue glow giving a harsh light to his determined features. 

"Even after all you've been through?"

"Even after all I've been through."

You gave him a watery smile and then frowned, "So... what did happen to your leg?"

"Well..." He finished typing and sent his SOS to the police, FBI, anyone who could help he thought, "After I contacted Upshur... I got caught. Blaire found out what I was doing somehow. Maybe I fucked up setting up the onion router or something. Doesn't matter now. But he 'volunteered me' for the project against my will. Threw me in a chair to watch inkblots and then things went to shit for a while."

He limped over and sat down on the bed beside you, looking at the laptop on the desk with a distant stare. You took the opportunity to pick up a t-shirt from the floor and ripped it into strips. With a wet washcloth from the bathroom you started cleaning up his ankle. Wincing you could tell he was probably in a lot of pain and only adrenaline and fear was keeping him going. You wrapped up his foot and ankle tight using the strips of t-shirt as makeshift bandages.

"So I'm guessing you got out somehow and then... what? Tried finding a way out?"

"I was looking for you."

"Me?"

"I was scared my friend was a goner. I mean, I know how popular you were with the patients but some of them were so far gone that..." He shook his head, "One I ran into would just scream for meat and another wanted me to become his bride and I could only imagine what would have happened if you ran into them. Fuck."

Your brain racked on the clues given and a sad look washed over your features, "Frank and Eddie I'm guessing... God are they really so far gone?"

"Yeah."

The two of you fell silent and you finished your work on his ankle. 

* * *

_I'm just sitting in my car and waiting for my girl_   
_I'm just sitting in my car and waiting for my girl_

* * *

"We should try and get concrete proof." You say softly. Waylon, who had been getting into a set of clean clothes that didn't make him look like an escaped convict, turned to you with a raised brow. 

"It's better we just stay put, (Y/N)."

"But anybody can type up a document. What if we had... I don't know... patient files and doctor's notes that will prove what has happened here."

"(Y/N) there are patients everywhere looking to gut the next staff member they come across. I don't think it's safe."

"No but I don't want to just sit around while they get away with calling our evidence a 'deep fake' or whatever!" You stood up and started pacing like a caged animal. Photos, video, files, anything to prove what has happened here. "We could break into Blaire's office. It's on the top floor of this place and I'm betting it's empty. Blaire probably ran off like a coward hours ago." 

Waylon sighed, "Nothing is going to change your mind on this is there?" You shake your head stubbornly and he gives an indulgent half-smile half-grimace, "Fine... Fine! Let's get everything we can on these bastards and nail 'em to the fucking wall!" 

You beam brightly and rush up to hug him. 

"Hey I just changed into this shirt and now you're getting blood all over it." He laughed and you let go with a cheeky grin. He stuffed the external hard drive into his jeans pocket and the two of you shoved the dresser away from the door. 

The halls were empty and silent just as they had been when you entered. Taking a deep breath, you held onto Waylon's hand and the two of you slipped silently towards the stairwell, heading up once again to the top floor where Blaire's office was. 

"I wonder if his office was ransacked too..." You whisper softly. He squeezed your hand and put a finger to his lips as you approached the posh, way too fancy for the head of a poor asylum, office. The sounds of rummaging and breaking echoing too loud in the silent hall as you and Waylon peek into the cracked door.

Blaire was frantically jamming stuff from a wall safe into a duffel bag. Cash, documents, and,  the thing that worried you most, a pistol. You caught your breath in your throat and looked to Waylon who shook his head.

" _We need that duffel bag._ " You mouth to him with a furrowed brow.

He grimaced and shook his head more firmly when Blaire froze and looked around, gun drawn and a paranoid craze in his eyes. Waylon tugs you back and flattens the both of you against the wall as he approaches the door and shoves it open. 

Waylon slowly pushes you behind him and grits his teeth. You grip his shirt and he brushes you off before jumping onto Blaire's back, startling the CEO into dropping the gun as he made a grab for the bag.

"Park?! Get off of me!" Blaire turned and squirmed, slamming Waylon against the wall. Waylon grunted and let go with his prize. 

"(Y/N), run! I got it!" He shouts at you. Blaire glared wild eyed at the both of you before scrambling to grab the gun. Seeing what he was planning to do you rush over and kick the gun down the hallway. 

"Stupid bitch I should have put you in your place long ago!" He punches you hard across the face and Waylon rushed forward, shoving the CEO hard to get his attention focused back on him instead of you. 

You took your chance and ran off down the hall. You stumble as you reached down and scooped up the gun, turning sharply and aiming at Blaire, arms shaking and breathing hard. 

He kicked Waylon off of him and grinned smugly, "You got the guts bitch?! Do it! Fucking shoot me!" 

"Y-You're coming with us! You're going to pay for everything you did to Waylon and my boys!" 

"Your boys? Who gives a flying **FUCK** about your boys!" He sneered. Waylon slowly edged the perimeter of the room with the bag and approached your back.

"Let's just go (Y/N)." He insisted softly, "We got what we needed. Come on." 

"He has to pay..." You insisted, gritting your teeth , blood rushing in your ears and your hands shaking. You stared down Blaire, eyes locked on that cocky smirk and cold, black eyes...

"(Y/N)! Let's go!" Waylon shouted firmly from behind you.

You scowled and squeezed your eyes shut until spots swam in your vision. The rushing sound was becoming deafening and turning to static in your mind. When you opened them, your mouth went slack and you stepped backwards. 

"Wh-What the **fuck** is _that_?!" Waylon cried out.

There was a figure floating behind Blaire, completely black with a fog surrounding it. Blaire's face dropped and he turned with wide eyes. The black creature grabbed the CEO tightly and suddenly there was a horrific squelching and screaming as Blaire was slammed against the wall and floor repeatedly.

"(Y/N)!" Waylon grabbed your arm and the two of you hurried towards the stairwell as fast as possible. 

* * *

_I'm just sitting in my car and waiting for my girl_   
_I'm just sitting in my car and waiting for my... girl_

* * *

The two of you numbly walked out of the asylum. Your sneakers stopping at the final step as you stared down at them.

Waylon turned to you, his hand still holding onto yours and a questioning look on his face. "What's wrong, (Y/N)?" 

"I can't... I can't just leave..." You say softly, "They still need me... I can stay and wait here for the police." 

Waylon swallowed hard and closed his eyes, "(Y/N)... the police aren't coming. Murkoff's got the entire place swamped."

"But..."

"Come on... please... Don't let me be the only survivor..." His hand gently tugged on yours and your feet started moving to follow, unwilling to let go of him. 

You both head towards a red jeep that was just outside the asylum barrier. Climbing in the passenger's seat you find the owner's ID tag and bite your lip recognizing the name of the reporter Waylon had contacted. You open your mouth to tell Waylon to wait and see if he comes out when that black creature appeared at the stairs just outside the door to the asylum. 

Waylon started the jeep and did a sharp 3 point turn before there was a rough shove to the back of the car and you were soon off.

You broke down crying, remembering the faces of your patients. Waylon reached over, putting a hand on your back while the other stayed on the steering wheel, driving through the tree filled hills towards civilization.

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Old scars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20707838) by [Alex_of_Asgaard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_of_Asgaard/pseuds/Alex_of_Asgaard)




End file.
